


Red Dress

by epherians



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Pearl is in love with Evie in the red dress.





	Red Dress

She hates the dress and everything that will embarrass her about it. The only people she allows to see her in the dress are Jacob, Abberline, and the guests worthy of being invited by the Queen, and anyone more would be too much and make her too flustered.

She feels like a walking balloon doll, the corset squeezing her as though she can't be allowed to breathe. When her work is finished, she steps out and an unexpected face is there to greet her.

“Hello…” Miss Attaway is not the Queen of England, but she very well may be. Evie tries to find a way out.

“You're leaving so soon?” She pulls on Evie’s hand (and Evie doesn't want to let go). Attaway turns her around and drinks in the look of the gorgeous red fabric.

Evie is nervous and looks away. “I didn't think I would see you here.”

“Well, now I'm glad I came because I got to see you.” Attaway tilts the blushing girl’s cheek so she can see her loving smile. “You look wonderful tonight, Miss Frye.”

Evie wants to deny the compliment—and the surging affection racing inside her—so much, but the blush and the awkward smile gives it away. “Th-thank you…”

“Would you like to dance with me?” Attaway offers her hand and Evie takes it. “Or perhaps we could have some cake…”

The party isn't so bad after all.


End file.
